empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Keep It Movin'
Keep It Movin' 'is an original song featured in the Season One episode, ''False Imposition. It is performed by Hakeem and Tiana and is featured in the Original Soundtrack from Season 1 of Empire ''and Empire: Music From False Imposition'' Hakeem & Tiana perform the song at the Teen Choice Awards Nominations Concert at Laviticus. Lyrics '''Intro - Tiana with Hakeem: (Hakeem) I'm so dangerous (Tiana, Empire) Listen to me, here we go Verse 1 - Tiana: I got a body like a weapon It goes ba-ba-bang, bang, bang And every time that we're together I drive you insane, insane Got me in your hand, whatcha gonna do with it? Now I need a man that can aim, let's get it Get a little trigga-happy, daddy Get a little trigga-happy, daddy Rap Verse 1 - Hakeem: Everytime I show her my maneuver She brag about the way I give it to her I do it sorta like a Ruger That's a cutie e-executor And I don't even got a license But it don't matter cause we keep it private Everytime I e'zee wide it, she can light She's excited, I'm excited Hook - Tiana with Hakeem: But I don't got time for love Don't got time for love (I ain't got no time) Keep it movin', keep it movin' Keep it movin', keep it movin' But I don't got time for love I don't got time for love (I ain't got no time) Keep it movin'. keep it movin' (Uh-uh) Keep it movin', keep it movin' Whoa Keep it movin', here we go Keep it movin', here we go Verse 2 - Tiana with Hakeem: I got a body like a weapon It goes ba-ba-bang, bang, bang (bang) And every time that we're together (Yeah) I make you say my name Got me in your hand, whatcha gonna do with it? Now I need a man that can aim, let's get it Get a little trigga-happy, daddy Get a little trigga-happy, daddy Rap Verse 2 - Hakeem: I just wanna hit the bulls eye once You just wanna make me wait around for months You can go first, I can go second But I ain't sweatin' for the record Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang One more time, bang, bang, bang, bang I keep it in and hit you like a dog (I keep it in and hit you like a dog) Hook - Tiana with Hakeem: But I don't got time for love Don't got time for love (I ain't got no time) Keep it movin', keep it movin' Keep it movin', keep it movin' But I don't got time for love I don't got time for love (I ain't got no time) Keep it movin'. keep it movin' (Uh-uh) Keep it movin', keep it movin' Whoa Keep it movin', here we go Keep it movin', here we go Bridge - Tiana: I got a body like a weapon It goes ba-ba-bang, bang, bang And every time that we're together I make you say my name Body like a weapon It goes ba-ba-bang, bang, bang And every time that we're together I make you say my name Body like a weapon It goes ba-ba-bang, bang, bang And every time that we're together I make you say my name Body like a weapon It goes ba-ba-bang, bang, bang And every time that we're together I make you say my name Outro - Hakeem: Bounce Yeah! Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs performed by Tiana Brown Category:Songs performed by Hakeem Lyon Category:Empire: Music From False Imposition